Thomas Exe: the nightmare of Sodor
by acerluigi23
Summary: Thomas was in the Quarry meeting another figure of a tank engine that looks just like him, however that shadowy figure a Tank Engine and possessed his body and made him to go evil along with his crew. Thomas does not have history will now his friends must save him from his evil threat.
1. an unknown engine

Ch 1. an unknown engine

A/N: however this is my first time making a fanfiction for thomas.exe.

 **Thomas** was puffing along tracks collecting Annie and Clarabel deliver passengers.

I'm going to be really late. **Thomas** saidii

when **Thomas** looked he saw another engine in the shadows of a tree, Thomas did not even know who the engine was except he had a similar parents just like him.

I'm excuse me are you? **Thomas** said to the unknown engine.

I'm a big fan of you. the unknown engine said to Thomas.

oh really, because I don't have time for signing your autograph because I'm going to be late for picking up my passengers. **Thomas** replied to the unknown engine.

that's fine we'll meet up at the Quarry. the unknown engine said to **Thomas**.

sounds great. **Thomas** said.

just don't be late! the unknown engine said in a demonic voice to **Thomas**.

 **Thomas** start felt uncomfortable.

 **Thomas** slowly puffed away from the unknown engine.

now I do feel the cold chills Within Me. **Thomas** said to himself.

hahaha! soon everything will be going according to plan. the unknown engine said to himself.

 **Thomas** was delivering his passengers on time.

however when **Thomas** stopped at one of the stations to drop off the passengers.

 **Thomas** was thinking about the shadowy figure of the engine that he was talking to.

what's wrong? **Annie** said to **Thomas**.

it's just unknown engine that look like me. **Thomas** replied to **Annie**.

wait there's an engine that look like you. **Clarabelle** septic shock.

I don't know, perhaps he could be another E2 class engine that survived. **Thomas** replied to **Clarabelle**.

are you sure that you can trust him. **Annie** asked worried to **Thomas**.

I'll be sure about that. **Thomas** said to **Annie**.

do you want anyone else to know about this? **Clarabelle** asked **Thomas**.

I'm not going to risk them getting hurt. **Thomas** said in heroic way.

I have to go in alone, I do not want them not to get hurt. **Thomas** said to them.

be careful. **Annie** said to **Thomas**.

I will be, besides I'll be in one piece when I come back. **Thomas** replied to **Annie**.

(I hope it's not my brother Timothy, it's been ages ever since we met. but that cannot be him. there possibly be another E2 class here besides my brother.) **Thomas** said in his mine.

 **Thomas** slowly puffed away delivering his last passengers.

after when his work is done, he stopped at a water tower to get some water.

*sigh* I must have faith in myself. **Thomas** said to himself.

 **Thomas** poofed straight towards the Quarry.

at the Quarry

at the siding of the tracks shadowy figure was waiting impatiently for **Thomas**.

patience my dear. the shadowy figure said to himself.

 **Thomas** made it towords the shadowy figure.

I'm here, what do you want. **Thomas** said the shadowy figure.

the most important thing, I want was the number one of Sodor. the shadowy figure replied to **Thomas**.

what are you saying? **Thomas** said confused to the shadowy figure.

the shadowy figure was puffing so fast towords **Thomas** , **Thomas** try to close his eyes. however the shadow figure was inside **Thomas** is mine.

get out of my mind! **Thomas** said.

No, this body is mine to control! **Thomas** Exe said.

Don't to hurt my friends! **Thomas** said.

too bad for you! **Thomas** Exe said.

total silence broke the air.

finally, I have been tamed this body. however I will make him snap within himself. **Thomas** **Exe** said.

 **Thomas** **Exe** puffed away and disappeared into the unknown.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Thomas got possessed by evil demon. thomas.exe and hunting for Souls so be aware of him.


	2. Thomas Exe

Ch 2. Thomas Exe

A/N: however when Thomas got corrupted by the demon what will his friends do now.

the fat controller takes the shed witnessing that **Thomas** wasn't in a shed.

Percy, where is Thomas? **Sir** **Topham** **Hatt** asked **Percy**.

I don't know sir. **Percy** replied to **Sir** **Topham Hatt**.

sigh* maybe you must have some late shunting to do. **Sir Topham Hatt** said to himself.

it's not like Thomas to be late or anything. **Emily** replied.

I kind that you feel worried. **James** said.

Thomas is a blue little Tank Engine he can take care of himself. **Gordon** said.

that's all you have to say? **Henry** yelled at **Gordon**.

what's your problem? **Gordon** asked **Henry**.

Thomas is missing and we don't even know where he is? **Henry** said to **Gordon**.

yeah Gordon he's our friend. **Toby** said to **Gordon**.

Gordon you mean show off sometimes but still this is low even for you. **Edward** said to **Gordon**.

what are you saying? that I'm careless? **Gordon** said to **Edward**.

yeah because you are careless and heartless sometimes. **Edward** said to **Gordon**.

 **Gordon** realizes that he did felt a little bit careless and selfish to himself.

find I will find Thomas the next day. **Gordon** said.

good idea Gordon, tomorrow you will find Thomas. **Sir Topham Hatt** said to **Gordon**.

the next day, on the rail way the sky was looking a little bit cloudy.

after when **Gordon** was done picking up the express and delivering his passengers. he soon search the whole island for **Thomas**.

that's strange was never meant to rain today. **Gordon** said to himself.

where are you Thomas? **Gordon** said.

 **Gordon** looked around every siding.

until **Gordon** saw a shadowy figure of an engine that looks like **Thomas** from the siding.

T-t-thomas!?! is that really you? **Gordon** said nervously.

 **Thomas** did not replied but stared at him.

Listen to If this is some type of prank that I'm not laughing. **Gordon** said to **Thomas**.

 **Thomas** do not reply but we stared at him in a silent way.

Thomas I don't think that this is not funny. **Gordon** said nervously.

hello Gordon, it's been a long time. **Thomas** said in a demonic voice to **Gordon**.

 **Gordon** start to feel a little bit intense.

Thomas this isn't you. **Gordon** said to **Thomas**.

of course Thomas is no longer in his body, I am in control of his body. **Thomas** replied to Gordon.

 **Gordon** started to feel very uneasy used and started to reverse back. until **Gordon** felt a drop of blood on his face.

what...is... that... blood!?! **Gordon** said in shock.

of course I killed many victims. **Thomas** said deviously to **Gordon**.

you're not Thomas who are you?! **Gordon** yelled at **Thomas**.

 **Thomas** slowly puffed out from the shadow. **Gordon** to not even replied what to say. **Thomas's** eyes were beaming red blood was all over him including on his buffer.

Dear God! **Gordon** said in shock.

what's the matter Gordon, what is my entrance a little bit too chilling!?! **Thomas Exe** said to **Gordon**.

stay away from me you demon freak! **Gordon** said nervously and puffed away.

aw who am I going to play with? **Thomas Exe** said to himself.

( **Thomas Exe** laughter)

 **Gordon** puffed to a siding where he needed to get water.

what the hell was that? **Gordon** said in shock.

I mean Thomas was like a different person now, like a demon. **Gordon** said in horror.

it started to rain, **Gordon** puffed back to sheds as soon as possible.

 **Gordon** passed the big station in continued to go to the sheds.

 **Gordon** stop when **Thomas** appeared in front of him.

what how in the world are you able to do that!?! **Gordon** said in shock.

you know there's nowhere to run. **Thomas Exe** said to **Gordon**.

I can feel anything on this island, tubemet shed is one of them. **Thomas** **Exe** said to **Gordon**.

you can feel peoples soul's!?! **Gordon** said in shock.

but it whenever I cannot feel other parts of the islands. **Thomas Exe** explains to **Gordon**.

wait please don't kill me. **Gordon** said the begging to **Thomas**.

it's too late your fate is sealed. **Thomas** **Exe** said to **Gordon**.

no..wait! don't! **Gordon** said in horror.

 **Thomas** team charging at **Gordon**.

until silence broke the air.

 **Gordon's** body smashed into pieces including his face among with his driver and fireman.

that's felt so delicious! **Thomas Exe** said.

now who should I play with? **Thomas Exe** said.

I thought I heard a crash. **Edward** said.

 **Thomas** look at **Edward** was coming this way.

dammit I should hide. **Thomas Exe** said.

 **Thomas Exe** disappeared into a Darkness from **Edward**.

 **Edward** did not reply when he saw **Gordon's** Wrecking and multiple trees crushed.

who in the world would do something like that? **Edward** said.

it..was.. **Gordon** said weakly to **Edward**.

Gordon, you're still alive! **Edward** said surprised to **Gordon**.

I won't be for long... it's.. was.t.thomas.. **Gordon** replied to **Edward**.

Thomas why would he do that? **Edward** asked **Gordon**.

 **Gordon** not replied back to **Edward**.

oh my God he's dead. **Edward** said in shock.

(sad music playing)

 **Edward** brought some **Gordon's** wreckage into the Steamworks.

there was nothing that the mechanics can't do to bring **Gordon** back on the tracks.

this is horrible. **Victor** said.

why would Thomas do such a thing. **Kevin** said to **Victor**.

I do not know. **Victory** replied to **Kevin**.

 **Gordon Exe** stared into the darkness with **Thomas Exe**.

well this was so fun wouldn't you agree? **Thomas Exe** replied to **Gordon Exe**.

yes it was fun. **Gordon Exe** replied to **Thomas Exe**.

now that I can start with my good friend Percy. **Thomas Exe** said.

To Be Continued...

A/N: now that Thomas Exe has gotten Gordon has one of his victims. what will happen now.


	3. are we friends?

Ch 3. are we friends?

Tidmouth Sheds all of the other engines were waiting.

 **Edward** popped into his own shed with sadness.

what's wrong Edward? **James** asked **Edward**.

it's Gordon, he's destroyed! **Edward** replied to **James**.

all of the engines gasped in horror.

who would do such a thing? **Henry** said.

why would someone do this? **Toby** said.

(Thomas whistle)

 **Edward** looked at **Thomas** in a serious way when he was coming back from work.

 **Thomas** came puffing in as normal.

what are you doing? **Edward** replied to **Thomas**.

what are you talking about? **Thomas** said confused to **Edward**.

don't play dumb with me , you destroyed Gordon!! **Edward** yelled at **Thomas**.

all of the engines were shocked and Confused both at the same time.

Thomas, did you actually kill the Gordon? **Percy** asked **Thomas**.

of course not you must have been an imposture. **Thomas** replied **Percy**.

imposter, yeah right. **Edward** said.

no I really need it except you had a number -1, and he is another class E2 class engine and his name is Tom X. **Thomas** said to **Edward**.

all of the engines were surprised and shocked.

really? **Henry** said.

it is true, I saw him puffing at the Quarry. **Thomas** replied to **Henry**.

 **Edward** have to admit that **Timothy** was also lead to class E2 engine just like **Thomas** , Edward had his doubted that another E2 class engine could be on the island of Sodor.

fine I guess I have to believe you. **Edward** said to **Thomas**.

great we must catch the murderer tomorrow morning. **Thomas** explained to **Edward**.

can I come along? **Percy** asked **Thomas**.

sure thing, you should come along. **Thomas** replied to **Percy**.

 **Edward** had a bad feeling about.

the next morning **Thomas, Percy** and **Edward** were puffing around the island looking for **Tom X**.

are you sure that he exist. **Percy** asked **Thomas**.

I'm sure he does. **Thomas** replied to **Percy**.

Hey Thomas I saw him running to the Harvard. **Edward** said to **Thomas**.

good me and Percy will go. **Thomas** explain to **Edward**.

what about me? **Edward** asked **Thomas**.

call the police. **Thomas** replied to **Edward**.

*I don't trust him, he's been acting strange lately.* **Edward** whisper to himself.

 **Edward** puffed away to get the police.

 **Thomas** and **Percy** both went into the Harvard.

Percy, I need you to stay here. **Thomas** said to **Percy**.

okay friend. **Percy** replied to **Thomas**.

 **Percy** stay where he is while **Thomas** Puff ahead to catch the murderer.

I hope the police officers will be really happy for us. **Percy** said to himself with excitement.

 **Thomas** turned his eyes to normal to Exe eyes.

that green buffoon has no idea what he got himself into. **Thomas Exe** said.

 **Percy** was waiting for **Thomas** to come back for several hours, it began to rain among with a thunderstorm.

that's odd it never rains this much. **Percy** said confused.

( **Thomas Exe** whistle laughter)

 **Percy** begin to feel unease and very scary.

 **Thomas** came back to **Percy**.

Hey Thomas, did you finally get the murderer? **Percy** asked **Thomas**.

 **Thomas** did not reply back.

Thomas are you feeling okay? **Percy** said worried to **Thomas**.

 **Thomas** opened his eyes in front of **Percy**.

 **Percy** gasped in horror.

it's time to play a little game best friend! **Thomas Exe** said to **Percy**.

( **Edwards** whistle)

oh man, I was starting to have fun. **Thomas Exe** said.

get away from Percy you demon! **Edward** said to **Thomas Exe**.

you really had to spoil the moment. **Thomas Exe** said to **Edward**.

Agh..!! **Thomas** Exe said in pain.

 **Percy** and **Edward** were both confused and surprised.

get out of my mind, get out of my mind!!! **Thomas** said to himself in pain.

Percy, Edward run while you still can! **Thomas** said to **Edward** and **Percy**.

 **Percy** and **Edward** were apprised

I know, that was some good left in you. **Edward** said.

don't worry, Thomas we will save you some how. **Percy** said.

just stay away from me as quickly as possible. **Thomas** replied to **Edward** and **Percy**.

 **Edward** and **Percy** puffed away from **Thomas** quickly as possible.

 **Thomas** tried to fight against **Thomas** **Exe** and his mind.

(ghost train Theme)

Nnnnnooooooooo!! **Thomas Exe** yelled with rage.

I almost had them. **Thomas Exe** said with rage.

(Timothy's ghost whistle)

I've been expecting you brother. **Thomas** **Exe** said to **Timothy**.

 **Timothy** appeared in front of **Thomas**.

I see you have change. **Timothy** said to **Thomas Exe**.

that's right, let us unite together. **Thomas Exe** replied to **Timothy**.

To Be Continued...

A/N: whenever Thomas good tried to destroy the demon within himself. Timothy came along. they both joined forces. what nightmares will become of the island of Sodor. find out the next chapter.


	4. just an illusion

Ch 4. just an illusion

 **Henry** was puffing through the woods, to get back to Tidmouth shed.

I do not like the woods. **Henry** said worried.

even when it's night time. **Henry** said to himself.

 **Henry** was still puffing through the woods.

it began to rain.

that's odd, it never rained before. **Henry** said confused.

 **Henry** was still puffing through the woods, however he had a feeling that someone was watching him from behind.

 **Henry** started to Puff a little bit faster like someone was following him from behind.

whoever's behind me and leave me alone! **Henry** yelled horror.

 **Henry** appliances break and came to full stop, Thomas appeared right behind him.

Found you... **Thomas Exe** said.

a total silence break the air.

 **Henry** slowly opens his eyes seeing horror, that there was the blood at dead bodies everywhere.

bubbling boiler, what happened here? **Henry** said in fear.

could this possibly be Thomas's work? **Henry** said confused.

if it is, then I must find help. **Henry** said, passed away.

 **Henry** slowly puffed away before anything else happened.

 **Henry** found a red cold car and began to push it, however it made him fall into an illusion.

 **Henry** started the puff even faster at that the illusion was getting closer to him.

how weird off Only for short time.

 **Henry** slowly take a deep breath.

please tell me that this is a horrible dream. **Henry** said it to himself.

 **Henry** slowly puffed into a side.

I'm safe here for now. **Henry** said.

 **Thomas Exe** laughter.

Thomas is that you? **Henry** said nervously.

 **Thomas** was puffing closer to **Henry**.

 **Henry** quickly closes eyes.

silence had broke the air.

 **Henry** open his eyes in fear.

I need to get out of this Forest! **Henry** said and started passing out from the siding and into the main track.

 **Henry** saw lot of blood stains on the track including on the tree.

who could have done something like that? **Henry** said to himself.

he almost made it across the forest

I am not afraid. **Henry** said to himself.

 **Henry** hit a second red truck that made him went into an illusion.

 **Henry** puffed very fast before delusion got him.

however the illusion disappeared.

thank goodness. **Henry** said to himself.

I'm almost there. **Henry** said.

 **Henry** saw the exit.

he coughed out of the forest and into the main line.

 **Thomas** appeared behind the forest.

so he survived for now. **Thomas Exe** said.

 **Timothy** appeared along with him.

that is an ingenious, to make him falling to illusions. **Timothy** said to **Thomas Exe**.

it's one of my tricks. **Thomas Exe** said to **Timothy**.

now who's playing next? **Timothy** asked **Thomas Exe**.

 **Thomas Exe** saw **Toby** be passing by on the bridge.

that old tram engine. **Thomas Exe** said pointed at **Toby**.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Thomas Exe used red trucks to make Henry fall into illusion, luckily Henry got away. see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
